I thought She'd Taste Like Metal
by Nin-Nin
Summary: A Vegeta and 18 romance fic. It takes place 100 years after GT. 18 is alive because androids don't die unless there destroyed (duh)but why is Vegeta still here?
1. Poem new 2007

New Poem 2007!

What seems to be only metal is really gold

The fate of their affair still untold

Two hearts one night and one day

Barley strong enough to send pain away

Temporary and delayed their passion slowly grows strong

Each one needed the other all along

They fight because it's what they're destined to do

Training together to make hate something new

So little time and so much love

He'll sit in hell she'll watch above

Old Poem 2002 OMG THIS WAS SO BAD LOL!!!!

Since the day we met I thought she was only a machine,

around her I was bitter, nasty, and mean,

the first time we fought she kicked my butt,

after that to me she was only a whore and a slut,

**I saw him as someone to destroy,**

**I'd fight with him with ease like a toy, **

**stuck**** on himself...yes but he was cute,**

**and**** one hell of a sexy man to boot.**

After she beat me I loathed her presence,

despite the fact she was beauty to the essence,

I looked at her as nothing but wires,

until I learned her love would take me higher.

**Never would I've known he'd be so charming**

**, the surprise of his love was very alarming, **

**now**** he's in my arms and I'm not ****gonna**** let go, **

**I stroke his hair it's as dark as a raven or crow.**

Leaning in our lips are an inch apart,

someone stop my Saiyan beating heart,

blonde locks of hair surround my face,

my mind sends off into space.

**His charcoal eyes stare into mine,**

**it's**** as if were both lost in time,**

**he**** moves in and we kiss, **

**when**** his lips are on mine**

**I'm in a state of bliss.**

I'm taken aback by her wonderful taste,

I'll kiss her again without a moments waste,

she puts her arms around my neck as we kiss and cuddle

, she tastes of roses and sweetness when all this time,

I thought she'd taste like metal.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue: I thought she'd Taste like MetalDisclaimer**: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters but I do own Shenza she's mine. I know in my other story she's a Saiyan who falls in love with Zarbon but in here she plays a different role.

**Author's Note: We'll start off let's say about one year after GT ends**.

Working out vigorously in the training arena of the capsule corporation Vegeta took a moment to glance at the enormous digital clock Bulma had just installed. She made it larger than he was so he'd notice it and not train for hours on end but it didn't make a real difference. Neither time nor wife would stop Vegeta from training. This time however when it read 5:34 Vegeta thought to himself "Bulma and Bra should be back from shopping any moment now." Vegeta did want to see Bra. Tonight was Friday and she had plans to go to the movies with some friends. Grinning to himself Vegeta leaned against the wall and thought to himself, "It's funny really time is so peaceful nowand I barley see her." Wiping himself with a towel and then wrapping it around his shoulders he wondered where Trunks was. Usually he bugged himto spar with him but today he hadn't spoken to Vegeta at all. Then Vegeta remembered. The little half human half android girl….Marron he believed her name was. They were to go to the movies tonight.

Head filled with the idea of his son marrying someone with parents such as hers Vegeta wandered into the kitchen. His back to the fridge he started to grab assortments of food. Then piling them on the counter he noticed something in the toaster. Thinking it was Bulma he smirked and turned around.

A tiny woman about an inch shorter than him with pink skin, long white curls and dark navy eyes was staring at him"What's going on?" he barked, backing up and holding up his fists in a fighting stance. "What are you doing in my house? I demand you answer me." Smiling sweetly she flirted. "You really are as handsome as they say." She took a step closer.

"What do you want?"

Staring up at him she took a few more steps and then began tracing the outline of his arm with her index finger. "So can you fight Prince Vegeta? Can you save worlds?"

"I…I…..of course I can," he growled and flew up onto the counter and pointed down towards her. "How dare you woman. You defile my house, you flirt with me while I am mated with another and what's worse you question my strength. Of course I can save worlds now you tell me what you want from me or I will blow you to bits."

"It's simple really. I live on the planet Ai where a great threat is coming. The moon Kais lived on the Moon of the planet where Kais live. The Kais originate from the planet Ai.""Kais….something….kakarot has mentioned a King Kai and those kais that were around when that Buu nonsense was going on."

"Yes he is our Kai of the North galaxy but there is a home planet of Kais and it has a moon. That moon is my home. But a threat is coming and I think you are the only one that can help."

"So do you want me to ….destroy whatever it is that's coming for you?"

"Not nearly as simple as you think," Shenza purred showing off sparkling white teeth. "It will take hundreds of years. This threat…... It's so powerful you can't even imagine.""Never heard that one before," Vegeta said sarcastically and ignored Shenza and swiftly jumped off the counter and landed on his feet "Trust me I've seen powerful before. Every villain I've fought is stronger than the last but I've always made it through, With some scrapes and scratches but things have always turned in my favor quite nicely." 'I don't think you were listening to me," Shenza scowled. "I need you in a hundred years."

Vegeta chuckled. "Ignorant woman. Saiyans live longer than humans but not that long….I'll be an old man then."

"So how about becoming immortal?" she smiled slyly.

"Immortal?"

"Yes. Think of it Vegeta. It's the thing you've always desired. It's why you're here in the first place. Why you're on Earth, why you went to Namek. The thing you've dreamed of forever."

"Immortality?" Vegeta asked in a hushed voice. "There's no way."

Shenza put one arm under her navy cloak. Out she pulled a little flask containing a forest green liquid. "This is what you need Vegeta.

"What is it? How'd you get it"

"Simple I gathered it from the Fountain of Youth. Unless you are destroyed you will never die. Basically it's not really immortality but it will keep you young and kicking."

"How am I supposed to believe this will actually work?" Vegeta asked.

"I'll tell you one example I've heard of. Master Roshi?"

Vegeta absorbed this information in and figured she did have a point. "Fine," he said. "I'll drink it and help your pathetic planet."

"I know of your selfish needs," Shenza said sticking the bottle in his hands. "But it doesn't matter to me as long as my people are safe. And we don't live on a planet by the way we live on a moon"

"What needs?" Vegeta asked ignoring her informative attitude.

"You are only in this for the immortality. I understand. But like I said I don't care. If my people die then all the Kais will die."

Vegeta unscrewed the flask and chugged it down without a second's hesitation. The liquid bubbled and burned down his throat and he shuddered. Looking up at Shenza for feedback he realized she was gone. Momentarily he felt a cooling feeling over his body and a sudden spurt of energy.Clenching and unclenching his fist he thought to himself, "Oh my…….I'm immortal. After all this time."

"Vegeta what are you doing?" someone asked.He turned around abruptly shattering the flask on the floor and saw his blue haired wife with young Bra behind her.

"Nothing just awoke from a dream," he said.

Rolling her eyes Bulma set a dozen shopping bags on the counter. "In the kitchen? I swear Vegeta you can be so strange at times. Help me unload these hon will ya? And then clean up your mess please"Vegeta nodded and started to help her but all the while his head was off in space, "I get to fight forever. Whatever the thing is that is threatening these moon kais I'm sure will be child's play. I better not tell anyone this though."

Looking over at Bulma unloading groceries he thought, "I'll find a way to get her some too. I'll search the Earth surly it cannot be that hard to find. Then we can be together forever. Trunks and Bra too. All of us. We'll all be indestructible."

**A/N Did everyone like it? R/R.** Don't worry 18 will be coming up in the next chapter. The moon Kais are something I made up. I say they live on the moon of Planet Kai and that's were the Kais come from. And they basically never age but if they die then every single Kai dies. What is this thing that's threatening them? Guess you'll just have to wait and find out.

A/N 2007 OMG I totally revised this chapter because the old one sucked!!! Why didn't anyone tell me I sucked that bad???? Anyway send reviews please thank you!


	3. 1

Exactly 99 years after Vegeta's encounter with the Moon Kai Shenza  
  
Shenza would like to thank the following people; Anodien for always reviewing Romance in the Lab, every single reviewer I've ever had, my mom for given me cable Internet, and Akira Toriyama for making Dragonball Z possible.  
  
  
  
"Oh fuck," 18 said trying to wipe the blood off her arm.  
  
"Oh Mario you faggot," she said cursing.  
  
It wasn't like this was the first time it had happened. Mario ditching her in the streets that is. He did that every single day. But for Kami's sake screeching to a halt and then chucking her out of the car now that was no way to treat a lady.  
  
"Shit this hurts," she said taking off her white jacket and pressing it against her arm to try and make the bleeding stop. Since all she was wearing underneath her heavy white winter coat was a red tank top and cut off jean shorts a few pedestrians whistled and she flicked them off. When Mario had thrown her out her arm had been thrust strait onto the curve. Not that she couldn't take the pain but man had she gotten weak in the past years. She used to be the Earth's greatest fear now look at her. She was a helpless whore nothing but a mangy prostitute.  
  
Cursing she said, "I shouldn't have given up fighting after Krillian died or else I might have been able to take all this pain."  
  
She didn't just mean the physical pain either. After Krillian had died 18 had given up all hope. Nothing in life mattered to her. Then she met Mario about ten years ago. He had been amazed when she said she was only 19 and yet was so mature and sexy. Also she'd been making him good money for her and was able to keep a nice figure and didn't get drugged out or get killed by rapists like so many other of the girls who worked for him. 18 was strong, cool, and smart. Everything a prostitute needed to survive the cold hard, mean streets.  
  
Now here she was at the curve her arm bleeding like a bitch and what did she have to show for it? Mario had ditched her like he always had when she had pissed him off saying she wouldn't give him pleasure but this time it was different. Mario had actually thrown her out with force. Normally it was just stopping and saying, "Get out." Even then though all she had to do was wait until he got it in his head she was the girl that made him the most money.  
  
Getting up 18 said to herself, "I better blow this joint. Who knows what's going to happen to me here."  
  
18 started to walk through the cold night streets trying to ignore the disapproving stares of old ladies, mothers, and anyone else who wasn't a horny teenager that just looked at her as a slut.  
  
Walking into a nearby bar 18 tried to look for some friends she had made over the years. Mostly friends she had made on the corner but still...  
  
Sitting at the counter she looked around. The elderly bartender an elderly man by the name of Kyle looked at 18 and said, "Hey 18 you got quite a scratch there. Mario's work I'm guessing?"  
  
"Bingo," she said and Kyle handed her a beer.  
  
"You should quit that job," he said patting her shoulder.  
  
"It's all I got I can't," she said. "I make the most money and I've got nowhere else to go because well you know."  
  
Kyle grinned at her. "Yes I do know." Kyle was the only person she could trust with her secret. The secret about who she really was. His grandfather used to tell him stories about how she had traumatized the highway once killing his best friend (A/N remember the fight Vegeta and 18 had on the highway?) so he remembered her as clear as daylight. The sweet thing about Kyle though was he didn't hold it against her. Absorbing the information in that she was kind had caused him to take a liking to her. As if she was the daughter he never had.  
  
"I don't want you to get hurt," he said patting her hair.  
  
Taking a long gulp of beer she said, "I've survived about 80 years without Krillian I think I'm going to be ok."  
  
Kyle sighed. He more than anybody wanted to get her out of that horrible job but there was no pursuing her. "Oh by the way someone came in here looking for you."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Well he was bragging about the sweet ass he got from you so I knew it wasn't one of your 'customers' but he was very interesting looking. Short spiky black hair and the most piercing charcoal eyes I've ever seen. Big bulgy muscles and the ladies seemed quite taken to him."  
  
"I see doesn't ring a bell," 18 said taking another long gulp and then crushing the can. "How does he know me then?"  
  
"Well," Kyle said frowning. "Two young gentlemen came in talking about you I guess they were some of your customers. They used your name and he had been in the corner the whole time drinking a vodka. He heard them say '18' and raced up to them and pulled them up by their collars. Demanded to know how they knew you and where you were. Willingly they told you how they knew you and said you were probably around Mario's joint."  
  
"Thanks Kyle well I better get going," 18 said rolling her jacket in a ball and throwing it into one of Kyle's huge garbage bins.  
  
"Don't go back to Mario's. I got a guest room you can stay at my place."  
  
"Sorry but I thank you're a little old for me," 18 said teasingly.  
  
Grumbling Kyle said, "That job of yours has made everything I say sound sexual or offensive."  
  
"Chill out old man I was just kidding. I'll be all right trust me. No pathetic Earthling could hurt me."  
  
"You'll regret saying that when you do get hurt," Kyle said handing someone a Bloody Mary.  
  
"Whatever old man. I'm using the bathroom and I got to go. I'll see you some other time."  
  
Waving good-bye Kyle then turned to his other customers.  
  
18 went in the bathroom and quickly washed her arm off. God that was one hell of a scrape.  
  
18 then watered down her hair a bit, took out a comb from her back pocket and started to comb her h air. Flipping her hair down over her eyes she combed it as hard as she could getting all the tangles out and when she flipped her hair up and looked in the mirror she screamed.  
  
Turning around she saw the man Kyle had described. "So decided on becoming a little whore now did we?" Vegeta asked pinning her up against the wall.  
  
"Vegeta..you..your.....supposed to be....dead," she stammered shaking like a leaf.  
  
Vegeta threw his head back and laughed. "Me dead? Why should I be?"  
  
"Everyone else did," 18 said and she did have a point. Every single Z fighter had died. Only two remained and they were Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. but they were in a resting home somewhere.  
  
"Trust me I'm alive," Vegeta said. "Just about as alive as you."  
  
Putting one finger on her cheek he looked at her face. "You haven't changed at all. I wonder what the little bowling ball head would say now when he saw what his wonderful scrap metal wife has become?"  
  
Vegeta's other hand was clutching her arm and his tail was being used to keep her legs up against the wall.  
  
"Let me go you bastard. I don't care if you're a million times more powerful than me which you probably are but.but.just let me go."  
  
"Ever since Bulma died I haven't had any pleasure. Now would be a good time," he said licking his lips.  
  
Using her hand that was free 18 smacked him. "Asshole how dare you talk that way."  
  
"Why you had no problem giving pleasure to street goers why not me?"  
  
"Got any cash?" 18 snapped spraying Vegeta's face with spit.  
  
That made Vegeta laugh. "Whatever. Like a slut like you would get anything from a sexy beast like me."  
  
Releasing her Vegeta held his stomach and continued his laughing. Rolling her eyes 18 said, "Whatever so what did you need to find me for?"  
  
Getting over himself Vegeta said, "Oh don't worry you'll find out."  
  
  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So what's going to happen? Ha ha ha I'll never tell!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok in the next chapter I will but for now you are all going to suffer.  
  
Warning: Lots more lemon and profanity in continuing chapters. Got a problem with that then get outta here. 


	4. 2

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters but I own Shenza.  
  
Shenza: Damn she always seems to remember that  
  
18 took out a cigarette and started to smoke. Now they were both in Vegeta's midnight blue mustang. "Does this bother you?" she asked indicating to her cigarette.  
  
Vegeta shook his head. "Nah. Not really. I think my baby pink lungs will be able to handle it."  
  
Rolling her eyes 18 asked, "So why did you try to find me?"  
  
"Oh just to ask you how your wonderful life as a hooker was going," Vegeta said sarcastically.  
  
"Well you don't have to act like a jackass about it," 18 said.  
  
"Well you see as you could probably tell I'm immortal like yourself. Not necessarily immortal but I shall never die of aging. Only if I am virtually destroyed."  
  
"I see and how did this happen?"  
  
"Simple this Moon Kai person named Shenza came and gave me eternal life."  
  
"Isn't that what you've always wanted?"  
  
"Yes so I see you still got your programming inside you."  
  
18 cussed and said, "You bakayaro that faded away a long time ago. Krillian told me stories you know."  
  
Laughing Vegeta said, "Ah yes Krillian. So you haven't forgotten about your little lover have you? How happy he would be to see his gorgeous computer wired wife living like this."  
  
"Fuck you," Bulma said giving Vegeta the finger and flicking ashes in his face.  
  
"Don't be a bitch," Vegeta said wiping them away. "I need your help."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well I think I'm going to need some help. This threat is stronger than anything I've ever felt before. I can feel it from Earth but I know it isn't brute strength."  
  
"What could it be?" 18 asked flinging her cigarette out the window.  
  
"Don't know but I will need some help," Vegeta said smiling at her.  
  
"Hate to break it to you honey but I'm not that strong anymore."  
  
"I noticed. Some good training will get you back to normal."  
  
"Think so?"  
  
Vegeta shrugged. "Who knows now number one rule of Vegeta's training school though is..."  
  
Vegeta reached into 18's back pocket. She was thinking he just wanted a piece of ass but all he did was grab her cigarette packet and throw it out the window.  
  
"HEY!" she screamed.  
  
"We all kind of have to be non smokers."  
  
18 pouted, "Come on give them back."  
  
Shaking his head, "No can do and number two you'll be living with me. We'll be sleeping in separate beds though cuz there's no way I want anything from a slut like you."  
  
18 stuck her tongue out at him and ignoring her he continued. "Also you'll have to quit your job."  
  
"Fine," 18 said throwing her hands in the air. "Got a question though what's in it for me?"  
  
"Isn't giving up that trashy life enough?" he asked.  
  
Pondering on this 18 thought, "Vegeta is right I'm sick of this job. I'm sick of thinking my life has to only be pleasure for other sick horny guys and I'm sick of Mario ditching me. I want a new life. He's right."  
  
Holding her hand out she said, "Deal."  
  
"Don't think I'd touch a hand that belongs to a slut like yourself."  
  
"You suck," she muttered.  
  
"You suck," Vegeta said mockingly and then swerving the car to the side.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" she asked as Vegeta parked.  
  
"Got a little pit stop to make," he said pulling out some roses out of the glove department.  
  
"What got a girlfriend your going to meet?"  
  
Sneering at her he walked out of the car. 18 peered out the window to see what he was doing. The first thing she noticed is that they had parked next to a cemetery. "What's Vegeta doing here?"  
  
The street lights shone down on him like stars and he walked over to the first row of graves. Even though it was dark 18 could read the graves plainly in the lights. Bulma, Bra, Trunks.  
  
Kneeling down Vegeta whispered, "My family is gone. I miss you all so much. Please, please come back to me. I loved you all."  
  
Looking back towards his car he whimpered, "I can't believe all that's left of my friends and family is that little piece of metal shit. She'll be some help to me though on the journey."  
  
Putting a hand on Bulma's tombstone tear drops fell down his face like rain. "I love you Bulma. Forgive me if I never gave you the love you deserved."  
  
A hand touched his shoulder and he spun around to see baby blue eyes staring at him. "I'm sorry Vegeta. I miss Krillian too. I love him so much. I guess that's why I did all this cuz I didn't have anything else to live for."  
  
"Don't you think I loved Bulma? Well I did and you don't see me taking on male prostitution do you? You've always wanted to do this it's what you were created for," he spat at her.  
  
18 was a little hurt but screamed right back, "I hate you I always did."  
  
"Good cuz I hate you too now get in the car you crazy onna."  
  
Later~  
  
"So this is where the multi-millioner lives huh?" 18 said waving a hand in front of her face.  
  
It was a run down old apartment with a lime green couch covered with piles of training clothes. Vegeta had left the TV on and the coffee table was stained with food, candy wrappers covered it like wrapping paper and all the ugly yellowish wall paper was peeling off.  
  
"Do I even want to see what your room looks like?"  
  
"Trust me you never will," Vegeta retorted grabbing piles of clothes off the couch and throwing them on the floor. "You can sleep here. Now do you have any of your own stuff like personal hygiene items, clothes, etc.etc."  
  
In shame 18 shook her head. "No sorry. Everything I had was at Mario's place."  
  
Rolling his eyes he said, "You can use my credit card tomorrow. I still have all my money form the Capsule corp. I just keep it hidden in here surrounded by a ki ball. It's in cash of course and in one of closets. Only I know the code to unleash the ki ball so don't try poking at it."  
  
"Whatever," 18 said sprawling herself out on the couch.  
  
"Tomorrow you can go shopping all morning but I want you back here at 12:00 for lunch we'll get you a fake name, some ID, and you'll get a job. A real job. We'll be home by 7:00 and we'll be doing some training."  
  
"Sounds fine to me," 18 said looking around. Next to the door was a framed picture of Bulma. 18 had always been jealous of her looks. So different from her own they were happier and care free and just had a certain light to them. "I can see why you liked her," she said pointing to the picture. "She was so pretty and nice."  
  
"Just up and go to sleep scrap metal," Vegeta said walking into a room that was more than likely his and slamming it.  
  
"Touchy," 18 whispered and leaned back to fall asleep. It had been a long day.  
  
A/N Anyone like it?......hate it? TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. 3

Author's Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
18's back hurt and so did her head from resting it on the hard arm rest. "That's it," she said. "Today I'm buying a pillow."  
  
Looking around it to her awhile to remember where she was. "Oh yea now I remember," she said.  
  
It was peaceful to wake up with out some naked guy beside her and no hangover. Rolling around she thought, "I wish I could wake up every morning like this. " wonder if Vegeta would be up to letting me get a nice warm fluffy bed with lots of purple silk sheets?" she said out loud unfortunately.  
  
"Doubt it," Vegeta said walking into the room his hair dripping wet and a towel wrapped around his waist.  
  
18 pulled the covers up to her chin. In the middle of the night she had gotten hot and slept in her thongs and a bra. "Hey it isn't polite to do that you know."  
  
"Relax scrap metal I have no intentions of looking at something like you."  
  
"Oh shut up. Is it ok if I wash my clothes?"  
  
"Don't have a washing machine," Vegeta said shaking his head splashing 18 with drips of water. "You can wear an old shirt of mine though and I don't think my pants would fit you but oh I don't know just wear pajama pants it won't kill you for a day."  
  
"Sure," 18 shrugged.  
  
Vegeta started to root through the laundry he had thrown on the floor from the previous night. He pulled out plaid pajama pants and a baggy white tee shirt and handed it to 18. "Now for a name to give you," he said rubbing his chin.  
  
"Why can't I just go by Juu?" 18 asked.  
  
"Too obvious no umm...Juu.Juu...Jewel!"  
  
"Works for me," 18 said. 'Will you still call me 18?"  
  
"I'm afraid I'll still be calling you scrap metal for a long, long time."  
  
Rolling her eyes 18 jumped up with the blanket still wrapped around her. "Can I take a shower?"  
  
"No."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"You've got to be kidding I need to shower," 18 screamed.  
  
Vegeta smirked and threw his towel down devilishly. 18's eyes popped open as they started to look down. "Holy.." she said.  
  
"You'll have to earn his showers," he said throwing a punch at her that she dodged.  
  
"Come on Vegeta your naked and I'm in my fricken lingerie."  
  
"Your point?" he asked. "It's not as if I'm attracted to you in anyway so it doesn't matter if I see you."  
  
18 pulled on the shirt over her head and said, "I'll fight you in this but trust me I will get to take a shower you just watch."  
  
While Vegeta was sarcastically mimicking her 18 slammed her fist right into his stomach. "Oh scrap metal you little." he said kneeling down.  
  
"Just like old times right?" 18 laughed.  
  
"Times change," Vegeta said flying up hitting his head on the low ceiling and 18 laughed. Vegeta threw a small energy beam at her and she caught it and said, "Vegeta you idiot if this goes through the neighobor's."  
  
"Does it look like I give a crap?" Vegeta asked and 18 threw it back at him but he caught it too and absorbed it.  
  
Flying down 18 started to punch him but with ease he blocked her attacks. "You've got to be kidding this is child's play," he said grabbing her around the waist and slamming her to the ground.  
  
"Oh kuso this is never going to work," 18 said but then she lifted up her arms and took a whiff. "I swear I am going to take a shower even if it kills me." 18 did a small summersault and kicked Vegeta in the nose. It started to bleed and he creamed for mercy.  
  
"So can I shower now?" 18 asked.  
  
"I don't give up that easily," he whispered.  
  
"How about if I make you a big breakfast and we call it a truce."  
  
Vegeta pondered this. Ever since Bulma had died he had not had one single decent meal. Mostly just fast food and canned soup (he couldn't even make that very well) so this sounded pretty good.  
  
"Fine there's a corner deli down the block. Pick up some stuff after you shower then we'll get you settled in here and do some more training."  
  
"Deal," 18 said and pranced off to the shower.  
  
18 was not at all pleased at the devices in the bathroom. Mostly after shave and men's shaving cream. 18 used that though to shave her legs and washed her hair with his men's shampoo.  
  
Coming out she put on Vegeta's shirt again which by the way said 'Damn I'm good' on it and pulled on his plaid shorts. Combing her hair as she walked out of the bathroom she said, "I'll be back soon."  
  
"See ya scrap metal," Vegeta said as he did one finger pushups on the living room floor. He stopped and pulled 15 bucks out of his back pocket and said. "This for in case you can't get any work."  
  
18 stuck her tongue out at him and walked out. Skipping down the steps every other step she hummed to herself and thought mostly about what her new life was going to be like. Not once did it cross her mind about the dangers she'd have battling the new threat with Vegeta. The only thing on her mind was about how happy she'd be not working for Mario anymore.  
  
~Flashback.  
  
The man with the blonde curls walked over towards her. "Hey hot stuff," he said circling her.  
  
"Go away," 18 said starting to cry. It had been Krillian's birthday that day and all she could think about was how upset she was that he was dead so she was sitting on a park bench bawling her eyes out.  
  
"Why ya so said gurl?"  
  
"Get lost," 18 snapped growling a bit.  
  
"Feisty. You got anywhere to go girly?" the man said looking up and down at her with satin like navy eyes.  
  
18 shook her head. "Job? Boyfriend? Car? Anything?" he asked and 18 just kept shaking her head.  
  
"Anyway," the man said. "Names Mario and I could help you. Work for me and you could not only see all the pleasures of the universe but also get some good moo-lah."  
  
18 thought about this. What did she have to lose? "What's the job?" she asked wiping away her tears with a fist.  
  
"Oh you'll see," Mario said grabbing her butt as hard as he could.  
  
18 was a little taken aback by this but she willingly let him lead her to a flashy red Mercedes. Then so began her living hell.  
  
~Flashback Over.  
  
Now 18 walked down the sidewalk which was enriched with beautiful autumn leaves. Kicking them with her foot she hummed some more. "Everything is perfect," she said. "The air is perfect and now I got a new life. A new life."  
  
18 walked to the deli. There she something she hadn't done in a long time. Smiled at everyone she saw. Heck when the cute grocer told her where the bagels where she gave him a huge hug. She could never remember ever being in that good of mood.  
  
But all that changed at the check out counter. While 18 happily waited for her change someone called for the clerk in the backroom. The lady said, "This will only take a minute do you mind?"  
  
18 smile her biggest smile yet. "Not at all."  
  
The lady said, "Thank you so much."  
  
"Not usually so polite are we?" a voice behind her purred.  
  
Jerking around with her hand clutched on her heart 18 said, "Oh my God what are you doing here?"  
  
18 knew those curls anywhere. It was Mario.  
  
"Doing a little shopping are we?" he asked grabbing her waist forcefully with his hands.  
  
"Screw you," she said slapping him.  
  
"Oh you bitch," he muttered rubbing with cheek put pulled her head close to his he whispered, "All my homies got something but I never did. Can I see what they say is so great?"  
  
"No cuz I quit Mario you ditched me for the last time," 18 spat at him pushing him off of her.  
  
"Baby you know I didn't mean that," Mario said trying to lick her lips. 18 kicked him where the sun don't shine just as soon as the clerk walked back in.  
  
"What is going on here?" she asked.  
  
"He tried to..to.." 18 said bawling her brains out.  
  
18 just threw her 15 dollars on the counter. I', sorry but I have to go now. Keep the change."  
  
A/N Was that a little too sad? Well just see what happens in the next chapter. I'll give you a clue it's VEGGIE TO THE RESCUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOL anyway I had a half day today so I had plenty of time to type. ::giggles:: anyway I got to go now and do my history homework got a test coming up. 


	6. 4

18 ran down the street helplessly. Once again she felt as if there was no where to go. Nothing she could do that would save her from the living hell she once lived in. "But not again," she muttered. "I swear I won't go back to that life."  
  
18 tried to run back to the apartment but something behind her grabbed her around the waist and flung her down. Looking up she saw two guys and she recognized them right away. Charlie and Hank two of Mario's thugs. "Let me go bastards," she said.  
  
"We have names bitch," Charlie said slapping her mouth.  
  
"And not long ago you were screaming them," Hank said laughing grabbing her womanhood roughly with big burly fingers.  
  
"Don't hurt me," she whimpered.  
  
"We won't hurt you. You'll give me, Hank, and Mario the time of our lives then were going to leave what's left of you in some gutters."  
  
18 was scared. Not long ago it would have been her making them beg for mercy but she had gotten so weak over 100 hundred years. Hear she was a helpless inferior whore to everyone around her. 18 closed her eyes and to await her fate and then she heard, "HEY YOU ASSHOLE GET OFF ME!"  
  
Slowly opening one eye 18 witnessed the most unbelievable thing she had ever seen. It was none other than Vegeta pinning them both up against a tree. "You or that faggot Mario ever come near her again and I will make sure to raise your voice a few octaves got it? Then I'm after I'm done making your voices sound like a bunch of canaries I will rip of those tuners and make you eat them got it?"  
  
Charlie and Hank both nervously nodded there heads and as if a warning Vegeta punched the tree right above their heads sending the whole thing flying clean off.  
  
"Holy crap," Hank said but Charlie pulled his arm and they both ran off.  
  
18 was on the ground though not a single tear rolling down her face. "You ok?" Vegeta asked gruffly.  
  
18 nodded and winced in pain from her lower womanhood. They had grabbed it very hard. "Like hell you are," Vegeta said picking her up in one hand and the groceries in the other.  
  
"It's ok I'm used to it," she said. "Put me down."  
  
"Oh shut up," Vegeta said and then whispered, "Stupid dumb blonde bitch."  
  
"I heard that," 18 said looking up at him and growling.  
  
"Fuck if I care," Vegeta said throwing her on the sidewalk.  
  
"AH FUCK YOU!" 18 screamed.  
  
"Shut up," Vegeta said. "I'm sick of your whining. This is all your fault. If you weren't such a whiny greasy slut then none of this would've happened. You sicken me I can't believe I'll even need your help on this mission.thing. I hate you."  
  
"Bet not as much as I hate you," 18 said getting up and limping behind him.  
  
"Oh trust me onna I hate you a lot," Vegeta said looking behind him. "Now come on get off your lazy fat ass so we can get going."  
  
18 did as she was told and walked behind Vegeta in her. Leaning against his kitchen counter he said, "Now I want you to make some food and I want you to make it fast got it?"  
  
"What's in it for me?" 18 sneered clearly forgetting the detail they had made earlier.  
  
Vegeta walked over by her and said, "Simple you'll be able to wash that pretty little face of yours."  
  
Growling 18 walked into the kitchen and started to pull out some pans and pots. Soon she had mad scrambled eggs, grits, toasts, and enough food to feed an army and Vegeta shoved it all down in five seconds. "Thanks for saving some for me you dick," she whispered forgetting his incredible Saiyan hearing.  
  
"Don't you want to keep that figure?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"When are we going shopping?" 18 asked completely ignoring him.  
  
"You can go whenever the hell you want," Vegeta said. "Me on the other hand I have some business to do here. An old friend I met 100 hundred years ago."  
  
18 rolled her eyes. "Whatever all I know is that I want to get out of this dump as soon as possible."  
  
"Don't worry you will," Vegeta said reassuringly. Slapping her on the butt he handed her a credit card. "Now come on get going. The credit is unlimited. I have plenty of millions stored away so don't worry about spending too much."  
  
This perked 18 up a little bit...ok a lot and she hung her arms around his neck she cried, "Thank you Vegeta, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
  
"Ah," Vegeta cried shoving her off. Still 18 jumped up and started dancing around the room.  
  
18 kissed Vegeta off the cheek and raced out the door. "NEED A RIDE?" Vegeta called.  
  
18 poked her head back in the door. "No I can walk thanks," she said.  
  
Vegeta whipped the kiss off his cheek as if it was poison. "Disgusting," he muttered. "Stupid little whore laying her greasy lips on my gorgeous masterpiece."  
  
"My, my dear sweet Saiyan prince you get more conceited every day," a voice behind him said.  
  
"Been a while since you stopped by Shenza," Vegeta said seductively turning around toward the Kai behind him. Never before had she seemed radiant with her glowing pink skin, dark piercing navy eyes, and the long flowing white hair. Vegeta's heart began to skip and he walked towards her and whispered in her ear, "It's nice you come to me when you need consoling," and he licked the inside of her earlobe with his tongue.  
  
Shenza jumped up and put her arms around him. "Dear little Saiyan I'm sure my people would be terribly upset if they found out I was breeding with a foreigner," she giggled running a hand through that dark raven colored hair.  
  
"Back at you," Vegeta said pushing his mouth up against hers.  
  
(A/N Yes there is citrus involved during that part but I'm going to leave that to your imaginations. I promised myself there would be ONLY Vegeta and 18 lemon in here but have no fear cuz there shall be lemon).  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
18 had just bought out almost every store in the mall. As she looked through her purchases she noticed something. Almost everything she had bought to wear was Goth. Back when she was married to Krillian she always wore bright and cheerful colors but now everything was so gothic not that she minded for that was her style and mood now. Dark.  
  
18 had changed the second she had gotten out of the first store so she wouldn't be caught wearing pajama pants and a baggy tee shirt. Now she was wearing tight fitting black jeans with a chain belt, black leather boots, a studded collar, a tee shirt with a gothic looking girl holding a black widow spider that said 'I mate hen destroy', a necklace that was basically huge metal balls, and under her tee shirt was long pink fish nets.  
  
After 18 looked up and down at herself a huge smile spread across her face. "Wow I really owe Vegeta one. He's the best. I love this outfit."  
  
18 started to walk out the mall and then smiled to herself. "I think I'll visit Kyle," she said.  
  
18 flew up in the air not caring who saw her and flew as fast as she could to Kyle's thinking, "He's going to be so proud of me I can't wait to see the look on his face when he finds out I quit."  
  
~Author's Note.  
  
It was short I know but I have WAAAAAAAAAAAAAY too much to do. I'm sorry to my good reviewers who have been so kind to me about this fic. PLEASE FORGIVE ME for not UPDATING! I promise to be more dedicated from now on. 


	7. 5

Author's Note: Sorry for my lack of updates. Can't say much. Had a lousy day so this chapter is going to be kinda depressing.  
  
Stepping into the bar 18 smiled at the dropped jaws of the men inside the bar. Never had they seen her like this before. Smirking she leaned up on the bar table and sweetly smiled at an overweight middle aged man who was gawking at her. "Nice outfit hon," Kyle said walking up towards her.  
  
"Thanks!" she chirped.  
  
"You're in a good mood," he said. "Thirsty?"  
  
"I'll have a coke," she grinned.  
  
Raising an eyebrow he said, "That's a new one. No berry blue vodka today?"  
  
"I'm a new person Kyle," she cried raising her hands in the air causing everyone in the bar to turn their heads and stare. "No more drinking, smoking, sleeping with men I don't know. I want my life to be pure and beautiful."  
  
Kyle's eyes started to water as he saw enthusiasm glow in the android's eye. Patting her soft blonde hair he whispered, "I'm proud of you. Your like a granddaughter to me did you know that? You're going to glow like the stars."  
  
Leaning across the bar table she threw her arms around Kyle's neck and started to cry as well. "Thank you for everything."  
  
Slightly embarrassed and stiffened Kyle patted her back and whispered, "There, there 18. Now I'll get you your coke but after that I think it'd be best if you didn't come back here. I mean, a lot of Mario's people still hang around here. You can visit me at me home though any time."  
  
"Forget the coke I better go now," she said breaking the embrace and wiping her red puffy eyes.  
  
Watching her run out the door, Kyle remembered the first night she stepped into his bar. She was walking in with Mario's arm around her and wearing only a short vinyl periwinkle skirt and a white tube top. He remembered noticing the pain in her eyes. He remembered how many times his own grandfather describing the "monster" that killed his best friend. He remembered the day she told him her secret...of who she really was. But mostly he remembered the times she had been scared or hurt and he had let her stay overnight at his house. They stayed up all night watching old movies and he told her stories of his deceased wife and how much he missed her. He remembered watching her head fall asleep on the couch and it gave him such a heavy heart to think of the life she lived and how she deserved so much better. He also remembered after awhile she'd stopped staying at his house because Mario didn't like all the time she spent over there.  
  
"Goody luck 18 you little star," he whispered and returned to his customers.  
  
~  
  
Holding Shenza's naked body close to his Vegeta said, "Shenza that was amazing." They were both cuddled up under the covers of Vegeta's bed.  
  
"It was," she said gazing up at his eyes. "I have a question to ask though. Whose thongs are those laying in the living room?"  
  
"Well I found someone who can help me fight your planet's threat. Her name is 18 and she's an android. One I met previously and she was part of the Z fighters and she's still alive. I have this strong feeling she can help us."  
  
"And she's living with you," she said slightly glaring at him.  
  
Kissing her neck he said, "Ah don't worry. When I found her she was a working as a whore. There is no way I would ever think of choosing her over you."  
  
"Vegeta there's something I need to tell you. It's why I came here today. This is the last time I'll be able to be with you..like this."  
  
Sitting strait up lifting his head from under the covers unable to look her in the eye he asked, "Why is that?"  
  
"Well it's complicated," she said sitting up next to him. "I'm betrothed you see."  
  
"Your getting married..when?" he asked.  
  
"Tomorrow," she sighed putting her head down.  
  
"How long having you known about this?" he asked his voice filled with no emotion at all.  
  
"A few months," she admitted. "I'm sorry I just couldn't tell you."  
  
"So you slept with me while you had a fiancée?" he barked.  
  
"Yes," she said burying her face in her hands. "I'm sorry Vegeta but I couldn't tell you and.oh God please say you'll still help me my people need you."  
  
"Get out!" he yelled. "Get out now!"  
  
Leaping out of the bed she quickly got her clothes on then looked Vegeta in the eye and said, "I love you. It doesn't matter if you won't help now because now I think I want to die. I don't want to be with my fiancée. I want to be with you."  
  
"Just get out," Vegeta snarled and Shenza obeyed.  
  
Just as 18 opened the door to get in she saw the small little person scurry out past her. "Hey!" 18 called but the person just kept running. "I wonder who that was?"  
  
Walking into the room she called in, "Vegeta? Vegeta where are you?"  
  
Shrugging her shoulders she flopped down on the couch and sighed. In an instant Vegeta was standing in front of her face to face growling, "You can leave now I don't need your help."  
  
Shrieking 18 gulped and tried to back away. "Vegeta what's wrong with you? Come on don't hurt me."  
  
Inside Vegeta's cold flinty midnight optics now was the look of the truest loathing. He loathed this slut; he loathed the way Shenza had only used him for some pleasure. No longer did he want to help Shenza. Fuck she could keep the immortality. Right now he truly wanted to die. Wiping away what looked like a microscopic tear he barked at her, "JUST GET OUT! I hate you all!" Running out of the room Vegeta slammed the bathroom door and locked it. 18 just sat there paralyzed. Too shocked to move in a shaky voice she whimpered, "Vegeta come on you can't just kick me out. I'm not as strong as I used to be. Please don't."  
  
Then there was a few seconds of silence that almost seemed to scream in 18's ears. It was the type of silence when you could be 100% positive something could go wrong. Then 18 heard it...the small rattling noise of pills inside a bottle. Gasping she put a hand to her mouth and slowly got up. Walking to the bathroom door she slowly knocked on it and whispered, "Vegeta. Vegeta. I know what you're doing. Don't please don't. I don't know why you're like this but don'." When he didn't answer this angered 18 and all her fear vanished and rage took over as she furiously pounded on the door.  
  
"VEGETA DON'T DO IT! FUCK I'LL BREAK DOWN THE DOOR JUST DON'T DO IT!"  
  
As she pounded the wooden door began to crack. At first just a hairline then the whole middle of the door busted opened. Pulling pieces of door out of her way and shoving them anywhere 18 squeezed through and saw Vegeta holding a bottle of prescription pills. In lighting speed she grabbed it, opened it and flushed them down the toilet. Vegeta did nothing to stop her. All did was watch her with eyes that were no longer hardened or angered. His eyes now seemed weighed down and tired.  
  
When she was done she turned to him and tears were streaming down her cheeks. Shaking her finger she said, "I don't want you to ever do that again. Don't think of doing that again."  
  
Sighing this time Vegeta did not raise his voice. Instead he answered in a tone that lacked any emotion, "18 I am almost 150 years old. I need to die sooner or later."  
  
Grabbing his shoulders she said, "Vegeta wasn't there something you needed to fight. Something you needed to destroy."  
  
Frowning he pulled her hands off his shoulders and snapped, "That doesn't matter anymore."  
  
"Why does it all the sudden not matter?" she declared throwing her arms in the air. "What about that Shenza person? The Moon Kai?" (Vegeta flinched at the sound of her name) "Why did she give you eternal life. You haven't told me a lot Vegeta. And I didn't need to know a lot. I just needed to get off the streets. But now I want to know. Now I need to know."  
  
"You wouldn't understand your just a little whore," he hissed glaring upwards at her.  
  
Those words didn't even vex 18 anymore but even so she screamed, "Yes Vegeta I'm a whore. I slept with guys for money but I had no choice. It was either that or I could've traveled around the rest of my miserable life feeling sorry for myself. But you know what I'm willing to leave my life of prostitution behind so from here on I don't want you to bring up again you jackass!"  
  
Vegeta's eyes slightly widened as he watched her blow up with fury but he simply said, "Don't worry you won't. Because you're leaving tomorrow so you'll never have to hear from me again."  
  
"Ok fine," she said crossing her arms under her breasts. "Do I need to give the clothes back then? Because I will." Then right in front of Vegeta she stripped off all of her clothes and threw them in his lap. "There you can keep them, sell them, I don't give."  
  
Then walking out of the bathroom naked she went into the living room searching for the clothes she came in frantically. Vegeta quietly walked out of the bathroom and watched her still holding her clothes in his arms. When she found them and got dressed she walked up to him and said, "Thanks for nothing."  
  
She stared to turn the knob to walk out but Vegeta walked over and grunted, "You should stay just for tonight. SO you can figure out where you are going and stuff."  
  
"Fine," she said not wanting to look him in the eye.  
  
"There is a large splinter on your arm we should take care of that," he said.  
  
"Oh yea," she said figuring a piece of door must of hit her, without her realizing it. "Hey Vegeta. You never told me why you saved me from Charlie and Hank."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" he spat.  
  
"Well it seemed odd. You seemed to hate me so much."  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Shut up let me finish but they could've killed me."  
  
Shaking his head in doubt he said, "Probably not. 18 you're a lot stronger than you think. But don't let it go to your head."  
  
Rolling her eyes she sighed and said, "I'll try not to. Now I'm going to get some rubbing alcohol or something on this. Then I'll make you something to eat. As a thank you for letting me stay one more night."  
  
~Later That Night~  
  
18 watched as Vegeta wolfed down chicken fried steak, mashed potatoes, corn, broccoli, ice cream, peach cobbler, and lots of Redi-Whip as she daintily ate a salad. When they were both done eating they sort of stared at each other form across the table.  
  
"Do you miss Bulma?" she asked trying to start up some conversation.  
  
"Let's just say I wish she was an android so she'd still be alive and I wish you were a human so you'd be dead."  
  
"Why are you so bitter?" she asked.  
  
"I don't need a reason," he snapped.  
  
"That's obvious."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded getting up walking towards her. Setting his arms around her shoulders staring down at her he smirked and said, "I want to know what you meant by that."  
  
"Your angry at me. You hate me. I've done nothing to you. I hurt your pride in our battle but one would think you'd have gotten over that by now."  
  
"I got over that the moment I became stronger than you," he said his face moving down so their noses were touching. "I wouldn't hold a silly grudge over something like that. I despise you because you just gave up. Gave up your body, your dignity, and your strength. I don't like quitters. And it's funny the quitter lived when everyone else died."  
  
"I wish I wouldn't have quitted. But to me my strength didn't matter anymore. I mean that's the only reason I was created. Was to be powerful. But it just started to not matter anymore. I didn't think physical strength was a necessity. So I slowly gave up. But don't you dare call me a quitter when you yourself just tried to quit not that long ago."  
  
Letting go of her he backed away and said, "I've wanted to die ever since the last of the Z fighters died. Then I met a beautiful Moon Kai. One who I could love like I loved Bulma."  
  
"Shenza?"  
  
"Yes," he said sitting up on the table closing his eyes like he was in a dreamland. "But now she's gone."  
  
"Was that the girl I saw running out of here today?" 18 innocently asked hoping not to get a reaction that ended in catastrophe.  
  
"Yes it was," he responded. "I have to go to bed now. You may make some phone calls. Figure out where you need to go."  
  
"Good night Vegeta," she called as he walked out of the kitchen.  
  
When he flopped down into his sheets he whispered, "Good night scrap metal."  
  
A/N All Done! (With the chapter not the story) Did anyone like it? First update in awhile. Ok a LONG while but now here is an update and there will be more to come I promise. 


	8. 6

Hey a new chapter. I promised to make it super long lol

Sitting awake nervously pawing at the cotton sheets of his bed Vegeta stared longingly at the ceiling. Only a few hours ago he had been holding Shenza's soft delicate body close to his own. Trying to hold back the tears he thought, "But where is she now? She is dressing up for her wedding. Probably looks beautiful dressed in virgin white silk."

Thinking back, Vegeta smiled softly, remembering the night he "deflowered" her. How she cried and dug her nails into his back. The way he patiently and gently asked her if she wanted to stop. That night was so beautiful it almost could compare to the wonderful times Vegeta had with Bulma.

In the other room on the phone 18 was talking on the phone with a very annoyed look on her face. "Melissa look you need to help me out."

On the other line was snapping gum, and a high-pitched voice girl. "Look you're to one who decided to ditch Mario I can't help you anymore. He find out you at my crib, he's going to bang you up girl."

Rolling her eyes 18 buried her face in a pillow in despair. Melissa was one of Mario's other prostitutes and had been somewhat of a friend to 18. Emerging from the downy fluff 18 whined, "But Melissa this guy I'm with now is an asshole he's not going to let me stay much longer."

"What about that old guy you always talking to," Melissa asked blowing a bubble and popping it.

"His great nephew is staying for two weeks because I guess Kyle's sister and her son are going to Vegas or something like that."

"So you can help baby sit the kid."

"Whatever Melissa sorry I asked. Just don't tell Mario I called alright?"

"Ok girl you take care of yourself."

18 hung up and chucked the phone across the room. Melissa was the fourth person she had called that night. The list was really becoming to get narrowed down. Curling up in a fetal position she thought, "If only I could've died like everyone else.

Suddenly she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Squealing she jumped around and grabbed it, then found herself face to face with the most beautiful pair of black eyes in the universe. "Vegeta," she gasped. "You, you...you"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Spit it out."

"...startled me."

Chuckling Vegeta looked at her cocking up one eyebrow. "Startled you?"

She nodded and wrapped her arms around herself, hiding the cleavage her black bra was showing. "You did," she pouted.

Leaning over Vegeta gently laid one hand on her cheek. "I'll try not to do it again."

"Vegeta what are you doing?" she asked nervously.

"I'm looking at my scrap metal is that a problem?" he asked.

"No but could you do me a favor."

"What is that?"

"Say my name," she said leaning over and whispering in his ear.

Staring at her for the longest time he finally said, "18." Then he leaned toward her until their lips were almost touching. 18 started to breathe heavily and then she pushed him back with anger and asked forcefully, "Why are you doing this?"

Sighing he began to rub his temples. It had been an extremely hard day. "Why can't I?"

Pointing her finger towards the bathroom door she bellowed out, "You were just ready to kill yourself over Shenza in there, you are planning on kicking me out, and now you are rebounding on me. I can't believe you!," stomping her foot she paced around the room and then added "Asshole."

"Like you didn't want me to. What was with your 'say my name' shit?"

"It's better than being called scrap metal. How would you like it if I called you monkey just like I used to."

Vegeta's face then turned bright red. "Don't you ever, ever address me that way again."

"Monkey, monkey, monkey, monkey," she jeered tauntingly.

"Shut up," he screamed slapping her as hard as he could across the face, sending her flying to the floor.

Staring down on at the hand that had just struck her, he looked at 18's bruised face in complete shock of what he had just done. "Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

Calmly getting up she looked at him tears strolling down her face. "That's the last time I ever let a low life guy with no balls use me as his punching bag."

Then she found a tee shirt on the floor, pulled it over her head, and began to open the door but Vegeta came behind her and closed it. "You have nowhere to go."

"I don't care," she said trying to pull it out of his iron hold. "I hate you."

"18 I could learn not to hate you," he said staring down at her. "I don't know if this is rebound but I think slowly you are changing from the whore you once were and.."

"And what?" she asked.

"And your spirit well it's like Bulma's. It's what attracted me to Bulma. And I'm starting to become attracted to you."

"Why should I believe that?"

"I don't know but you'll believe it somehow. For now stay here tonight. In my bed."

"Alright," she said quietly.

The Bedroom

Curled up with her head resting on his strong chest she sighed. "Your so unpredictable Vegeta."

But he was already asleep his chin resting on the top of her head. They were both naked but neither made a move to get intimate so they didn't. They were just cuddled up dreaming together.

Morning (A/N snicker**** bet you thought there was going to be a lemon in there...fooled you!)

Waking up and feeling around Vegeta, half awake, tried to find 18 because she had somehow slipped out of his grasp and rolled away from him. He tried to find her but she was nowhere in the bed. "Scrap metal?" he called. "Where are you?"

"I'm over here Vegeta," she said sitting on the windowsill sipping coffee. Blonde strands of hair were blowing across her pale doll face and Vegeta thought she looked like an angel.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just thinking. About the Moon Kais," she said. "How soon do they need your help?"

"Soon I think. But that doesn't matter. None of it matters."

"Look I think we need to help them. Shenza wrote you a letter and I kind of read it. If the Moon Kais die then all the Kais die. We need to help them Vegeta. And besides even if Shenza played you she did give you a gift."

"And what was that," he asked sitting strait up glaring at 18.

"You eternal life?" she exclaimed.

Laughing with his head raised to the ceiling he barked, "You call that a gift? I watched my wife, my son, my grand children, great grandchildren die and that's a gift? I outlived my friends my strength and it's a gift? You know how happy I was when I realized I was going to be immortal. Now it's just shit. I don't want it anymore. I really want to die."

"But now we can be together," she cried.

"I don't want you I want my wife," he said beginning to cry again.

"And I want m husband," she shot back and now they were both crying. "But for years the z fighters fought for what was right. We can't stand back and witness a genocide when we can prevent it."

"You know why I'm going to say yes?" he asked still crying.

"Why?"

"Not because it's what Bulma would've said or anything like that. It's because you're my scrap metal and I want to make you happy."

"Who knows," she said smiling. "Maybe we'll both come out of this with honorable painful deaths."

"I can do hara-kiri if I want an honorable painful death," Vegeta said and he and 18 both laughed.

Meanwhile on Planet Ai

Standing in a beautiful white sleeveless wedding dress Shenza stood on the balcony watching over the rooftops of the homes of her people. Behind her stood a man around 7 foot tall with light lavender skin and spiked magenta hair. He kneeled down next to Shenza and asked, "My daughter are you ready to be married?"

"I'm not sure. I'm worried about my people. I'm not sure if the Saiyan will help us like he promised. And the crops will harvest soon."

Sighing the man said, "But Shenza this is your wedding a happy day. What happens to the planet Ai happens. All we can do now is be happy."

"I am to be Queen soon," she said sniffling. "And the King shall be a man I do not even love. How can I be happy?"

"Basil will make a good husband."

"Vegeta would've made a better one."

Wrapping an arm around his petite daughter he patted her hair. "I know you were fond of the Saiyan. But the heir to the throne cannot be half-breed. It must be a full blood Kai with a pure heart. Not a raging heart like a Saiyan."

"Who started the rumor Kais have pure hearts. Look at what I just did to Vegeta. Would a person with a pure heart do that?"

In the background wedding bells were being rung. "It's time," Shenza's father said.

Then overpowering the bell's sound was another sound. The warning bell being sounded from the middle of the city. Kai came running out of their houses screaming, "The crops have harvested they've harvested."

Shenza looked up at her father paralyzed with fear. "We need to Saiyan," her father said.

"But daddy," she whimpered. "He isn't going to come."

"He will come," her father said. "Trust me he'll come."

Author's Note: Well I hope that was ok for a cliffhanger. Review and tell me what you think. Wow it's been a while since I've updated.


	9. 7

A/N Hello it's me I haven't died just been in college which is comparable. Sorry for the lack of updates. I started this account 5 years ago and it will be interesting to see where my newly developed style takes me in FINALLY finishing this story.

Flashback

"Honey I'm home," the sound echoed through the tiny home they had built. She picked up his scent along with the smell of saltwater from the ocean and brightly, she smiled. Rubbing her enlarged belly she wobbled towards the doorways eyes sparkling at the love of her life. She didn't say anything but that look was enough for him. It was a look of enduring compassion that was reserved for him and no other.

"Hey baby how are you," he asked wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and laying his ear upon the home of their unborn child.

"Fine now that your home," she replied kissing his forehead tenderly.

Flashback Over

"Awaken 18," a loud voice from above commanded awakening 18 from her blissful dream.

"What do you want," she grumbled pulling a blanket over her head. "What time is it?"

"You were muttering that short human's name in your sleep. What was that all about?"

"Just a dream," she answered burying her head back into a pillow. Tomorrow they departed for the rescue of the Moon Kais but 18 was so unsure of what would happen after that. Her desire was to swim back in the oceans of memories about Krillian and remain there permanently. If heaven was an option for her that would be hers.

"Whats heaven like Vegeta?"

"I will never know," he replied wrapping his arms around her. "I've died twice and never had the opportunity to embark on that supposedly wonderful journey so I couldn't tell you."

"What do you think it will be like when I die?" she asked looking up at him afraid of the answer.

"Do you want honesty?"

She nodded.

Vegeta kissed her tenderly and responded, "Like a candle." Cradling her softly in his arms he kissed her soft strands of blonde hair. Everything inside of her fluttered and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and began to run her fingers through his coarse black hair.

"Could we ever fall in love?" she asked.

Vegeta didn't respond. All he did was lightly kiss her. Then he kissed her agin. Each kiss was more passionate than the last. Eventually 18 ended up on her back with Vegeta running his hands up her stomach, across her chest and then he gently touched her face. "Our love would only die with us."

"We could never die Vegeta, think about it," she said sitting up excitedly. "We could live together you and me we could..."

"What rule the world? 18 my time is over. You may continue as you like but I belong with my family. I shouldn't be here. After Frieza killed me that should have been it. I was so blessed to have Bulma, Trunks, Bra and now they're all gone I have you. But what if something should happen to you at this adventure. Should I continue living without another loved one? I don't think I could go through all that again. We shouldn't even be here right now it will cause too much pain."

Staring up at him with adoring eyes 18 asked, "Do you consider me a loved one Vegeta?"

Kissing her across her neck and ears he whispered repeatedly, "Yes, yes, yes."

For the first and last time Vegeta and 18 made love that night.

Meanwhile

Shenza pressed herself aganist her father as vicious winds whipped across the terrain. On the horizion smoke emerged and infant cries could be heard across the land. The sky turned a horrible scarlet and Shenza began wailing. "What are we going to do?"

Keeping his composure her father closed his eyes and began to summon vegeta.

Back to Vegeta

18 blonde hair was spread across his bare chest and he ran his fingers through it. It was then he knew. 18 was his true love. She was the one.

A booming voice echoed in his head interrupting his thoughts. "Vegeta its time." A sick feeling stirred inside him. The events that took place for the past few days had changed everything. For once in his life he did not want to fight. He wanted to stay with 18 for as long as he could. Because even though it had only been hours since they had made love he could already feel the tiniest surge of ki from 18's stomach. He couldn't leave now.

But his responsibilities outweighed his emotions. Sitting over the side of the bed he glanced over his shoulder at 18 and thought to himself, "I'm going ot leave her. She needs to raise my legacy. That child will be the next protector of the Earth."

Planet Ai

"You got here quickly," Shenza's voice rang in a high pitched girly voice.

"Don't flatter yourself I'm not here for just you." vegeta had arrived at the Kai palace and looking out a window it appeared that it was the only building that wasn't in rubble. "Am I too late?" he asked.

Narrowing her eyes Shenza began to inch herself towards him. "No your not darling. Everyone is hidden in tunnels underground. The tunnels are hundreds of miles deep. We've been digging them for years."

"If your people are safe than why am I even here?" he growled backing up aganist the cold stone wall.

"Because they can't stay there for. You can't just remove the sympton and not take away the cause silly Vegeta."

"I'm your people's last hope and your sitting there flirting with me like the foolish woman you are," he screamed pushing her away as she still tried to get closer. "Now fully explain to me what I am dealing with so I can cease my journey." In his mind he thought _forever... _

Flustered by this blow Shenza held her hand over her heart and glared up at Vegeta. "Basil is dead. We were just informed. He didn't survive..."

"Who the hell is Basil and what killed him? Is it this thing I am supposed to be protecting you from??? What is it tell me I demand you woman!"

"A thousand years ago," Shenza spoke softly tears flowing down her face "A seed was planted. When Frieza was first becoming powerful he threatened a few biologists to create a plant. The seed would flourish into tiny black beings that would actually drain life and youth from any creature. At the time Frieza thought it an ingenius way to deal with planets he considered weak and not worth his time. The biologists did not relize the seeds would take this long to grow. Freiza opted to destroy the biologists for their error and the planets before waiting for the plants to grow. He just forgot about us."

"Where do I come in all of this. Weed your planet?" he shrieked throwing his arms in the air. Sweat was beading down his forheadand he began to pace up and down the stone corridor of the castle.

"You owe us," Shenza stated plainly. "You got what you always wanted . How does it feel?"

"Shut up."

"No Vegeta tell me. Is it really all that great not having your children or Bulma the only idiot human you've ever loved," Shenza began to taunt sticking her face in his.

"Speak one more word about my family and I will blow you to bits," Vegeta snapped. It took every amount of willpower he had to not destroy her right then and there. But he did push her away again. "And from now on you keep your distance from me. Just tell me what you want me to do."

Shenza began to get frustrated pulling her hair and stomping around. Vegeta gave her a few moments and then yelled, "Dammit woman out with it already."

"Alright you know how this is a moon planet? Well day or night no matter what day of the month it is the full moon is always out."

Vegeta was careful not to look out the window. Just the moonlight itself was sometimes enough to have his tail grow back. He hadn't transformed in years. "So you want me to go out there and..."

"Use the signature trademark of your people."

"Shenza, I am sorry for everything thats happened but I simply just don't..."

"Where's that other one you spoke of? The one who was to fight with you..."

Biting his lip he looked away and tears began to fill his eyes. Furiously wiping them away he said, "I am going to go through with this alone, as intended."

"You love her don't you," Shenza accused.

"So what if I do. There's something about her that was never there with you. I'm sorry Shenza but I..."

She didn't say anything. All she did was look up at what could've been a great love. His loyalty to help her people for the past 80 years had shown more good will than any other deed he had ever done in his life. Even if it was more the immortality at first she realized at that moment vegeta was commiting a selfless act.

"Could you hold me one last time," she asked but Vegeta was climbing out of the window staring up at the sky. His muscles were enlarging a tail was emerging from his tailbone.

18 woke up alone. Immedeately she felt as if she was having a panic attack. "No, no, no where's Vegeta? VEGETA?" she screamed tearing her way through the apartment. "Where are you? Darling?! Not again, not again."

At that moment 18 could feel a longing to be with him. This longing turned to thoughts such as "Why did we waste our times fighting with each other. If only we could've have know the potential we both had. We're perfect together." Her longing was quickly transformed to dispair. She knew he had left without her. A fallen warrior he would become. Every sense in her body was calling that out. "He can't die," she tried to reassure herself but her heart knew the truth. Trying to think back of the beauty of a few hours ago, skin on skin, whispering sweet nothings. All the details were already becoming hazy.

"Love always ends with this," and she began to cry. Vegeta fully understood her past and present. There was not one single horrible thing that she had done that was sugar coated for him as it had sometimes been with Krillian. He loved her with everything.

It was then, that the dream she had about Krillian could have possibly been a reminder that she did deserve to love again. Running through the doorway she would find a way to her prince and her love.

A/N I'm going to end it here. It's hard to believe I started this when I was in 8th grade and now i'm in COLLEGE and i'm getting married but this story has never strayed far from my mind. I will not disapoint my few followers that have probably given up on this story lol. But it will be updated with in the week. I swear on my unborn child-Dane Cook lol.


End file.
